yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 18
Thorny Path 8 (イバラミチ 8, Ibaramichi 8) is the 18th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary The old man states there are still things he does not know about in the town and that it will be worth destroying. The old man tells Eiji to bring out their trump who does not move. Eiji waits for Morino order who nods nervously. Eiji then proceeds to take Kohime who is still sleeping from out of their vehicle. Jinroku starts chastising Morino for wasting his teacher’s efforts on teaching him to become mayor which Morino is unable to respond. The old man transforms his last lizard into which then begins to attack Hime. Hime attacks the but is intercepted by Eiji. Eiji is caught offguard by Kyosuke who grabs Eiji's face and pushes him away. While the old man is distracted Akina attempts to take Kohime from his grasps but the old man vanishes and reappear on the roof. Hime notices that the old man's movement was not high speed travel nor was it teleportation but is unable to determine what it is. The old man states he is left with no choice and begins to dangle Kohime over the mouth of the lizard. Morino then begins to yell stating this was not the deal and that the child would be returned safely to which the man replies the plans changed and tells Morino that he will not get re-elected otherwise. Hime begins to chastise Morino for use a child as a shield to protect his position and state she hate him, which Morino is unable to respond and begins to walk up the staircase of the building. The old man drops Kohime but is caught by Morino who uses his back and legs to prevent the lizard from shutting its mouth on them. Morino states he would gladly hand mayorship over to a more suitable individual but Kohime is still too and that in order to learn to protect they must be protected, and states he will protect Kohime. Hime recognizes Morino’s words as her grandmother's teachings. As Morino’s begins to weaken against the monster, Eiji grabs Morino and save him from falling. In the past, Machi explains that Eiji has caused a lot of trouble when he fell and that he no longer want to live in Sakurashinmachi. Morino offers Eiji to come live in his town. Eiji states that he is not mayor yet, but Morino tells him that he is sure he will be elected soon. Eiji grabs Morino and tosses him and Kohime to away but is swallowed. Akina catches Kohime while Kyosuke catches Morino. Morino then calls out to Eiji and begs Hime to rescue him when he does not respond. Hime contemplates how she will go about rescuing Eiji but is interrupted when Kotoha appears from the sky delivering a kick to the creature, knocking it unconscious. Kotoha knocks on the creature and is able to hear a response form Eiji. Kotoha uses her Kotodama to summon several large katanas from the inside of the creature while Akina tunes it successfully rescuing Eiji. The old man asks Akina if he was okay using so much power and would he not eventually slip into the other dimension if he continues, and states Akina’s full name. Hime questions how the man aware of such. Ao wakes up in the back of the police vehicle and tells the group that she is unable to read the man's mind. The man removes his disguise revealing the body of Gin Nanami. Ao asks if it is Gin but when she attempt to read his mind she finds it is a completely different person. The man tells Ao to ask Akina who explains that the power of falling can only be done with the Hiizumi Clan’s power. The man puts on a pair of glasses and reveals himself to be Enjin Hiizumi a descendant of Enyou Hiizumi. Characters in order of appearance * Akina Hiizumi * Kyosuke Kishi * Hime Yarizakura * Enjin Hiizumi * Kazuyoshi Morino * Eiji Shinozuka * Kohime Sakurano * Jinroku Yotsuya * Kiku Yotsuya * Machi Yarizakura (Flashback) * Kotoha Isone * Ao Nanami * Shidō Mizuki * Touka Kishi * Enyou Hiizumi (Mentioned) Navigation Category:Chapters